


The Thinking Giraffe

by LiveDragons, whitchry9



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Questionable Fashion Choices, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveDragons/pseuds/LiveDragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don't get it,” Bruce whispered, sounding distraught.<br/>Steve patted him on the shoulder. “Then I don't think anyone will.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thinking Giraffe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is here: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19458.html?thread=45619458#t45619458
> 
> Picture at the end.

Steve did a double take when walking by the living room.

He paused and stood in the doorway.

“Um, Tony? Are you okay?”

Tony waved a hand. “What? Yeah, of course. Shoo.”

Steve shrugged, and went to find Bruce to inform him of this strange development.

 

Steve managed to drag Bruce out of the lab, and stood him in front of Tony.

“I don't get it,” Bruce whispered, sounding distraught.

Steve patted him on the shoulder. “Then I don't think anyone will.”

Tony didn't seem to hear them, his fingers dancing over his tablet rapidly.

 

“Get what?” Clint asked, dropping from the ceiling behind them.

It was a testament to the strange lives they lead that neither of them so much as flinched.

Clint paused. “Oh. I see...” he muttered, scurrying out of the room before bursting into laughter.

“Oh my god Tasha you have to see this!” he called.

 

A moment later they reappeared, and Natasha examined Tony.

“I want one,” she declared.

Tony seemed indifferent to everyone staring at him. Or perhaps still completely unaware of their presence.

 

Thor seemed to have some sort of radar for when the team was gathering in one place, because he showed up next, surprisingly sneak for someone so large.

“What are we looking at friends?” he asked, looking at the group. He paused when he saw Tony. “Ah,” he said knowingly. “I understand. Is this a Midgardian custom?”

“No,” Coulson said, in a strangled voice, appearing behind everyone. “It's really not.”

 

Tony must have felt that many pairs of eyes on him, because he glanced up, apparently startled.

“Guys,” he sighed. “What do you want?”

 

“What sort of animal is that on your head?” Thor began, booming louder than everyone else.

“And why the hell are you wearing it?” Clint added.

“I'm guessing this isn't a future thing,” Steve muttered.

“It's a giraffe,” Natasha told them, sighing. “And no, it's not a future thing.”

“I still don't get it,” Bruce sighed.

Coulson made a strangled noise that sounded a lot like he was trying to choke on his tongue in an effort to escape the conversation.

 

Tony rolled his eyes and glared at all of them.

“Everyone shut the fuck up,” he exclaimed. “I'm trying to think.”

 

Natasha nodded thoughtfully. “The Thinking Giraffe,” she concluded.

Clint didn't make it out of the room before bursting into laughter this time, and the rest of the team, including Coulson, couldn't help but join him.

Tony simply sat on the couch with the giraffe hat on his head, looking miffed.

 

* * *

 

 

   

Art by the lovely livedragons, who can be found on tumblr at [neverlaugh-atlivedragons](http://neverlaugh-atlivedragons.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone ever did art for this, I would love you forever. Really.


End file.
